Communion
by Joachim 7
Summary: Venom tracks down Millia and is intent on killing her, or so he thinks. VenomZato, MilliaZato, and eventually VenomMillia. Chap 3 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I'd have to say, this is my first fic in quite some time, soooo, yeah, flames I'm expectin' to see, but good reviews are always nice too :) . Anywho, this is how Venom and Millia finally make up...of sorts. Venom/Zato, Millia/Zato, and eventually Millia/Venom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Venom lay amongst the rubble of what used to be a building, gasping for breath, his clothes in shreds from the battle. Millia lay across from him in the same state except for one thing, she was unconcious. The moon shone down upon them, both heavily breathing. Venom rose slowly and hobbled over to her, clutching his bleeding arm. He looked down, remeniscing of the battle that had just occured...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Venom walked along the rooftops, the sun just begging to set, following his target, Millia Rage as she ran through the alleyways. He didn't know what she planned on doing, nor did he care, he just wanted to kill her. He wanted to end that witches life. Maybe he was just angry becuase of the day, maybe he wanted to get her back for leaving, but these reasons would not suffice for him, he knew why he hated her: he was jealous. Jealous that his precious master had eyes for HER. Back when Zato was still himself, he saw them, whether they wanted him to or not, he SAW what they did. Now, he could handle what they did...as much as a man could, but it was always the subtle love gestures that got to him though, the light kisses, the long, yearning hugs, the..."ARGHH!" He thought to himself.

Venom loved Zato too of course, but only in secret, and he asked himself constantly, why? If what they shared was true, then why was it so forbidden? Was he not as good as she was? NO, he loved him more than she ever could! He thought...but then how did she..? Just the thought of her stealing his prescious Zato away was enough to make him kill, and luckily, he had his ideal target do just that.

He continued to chase her from the rooftops until they reached a an abandoned warehouse. This was his chance to make his move, he ran over to an open window on the top floor and jumped in, watching as Millia opened a door at the bottom to enter. What she was doing here was beyond him, but it must not have been important, she sat and relaxed a bit before she looked up and saw Venom.

Millia looked up as he jumped down from the ceiling, spitting in disgust. " What do YOU want? " She asked hatefully. Venom looked at her through his long hair. " I want to know what he saw in you ", Venom replied calmly. She glared at him, with her arms crossed. " Venom, he's GONE, let it go! " She yelled. Venom became enraged by her, he pulled out his pool-cue and began to walk toward her. "You're an idiot Venom. " Millia said as her hair came into the shape of a blade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Venom knelt down by Millia, grabbing a piece of glass from next to her and raising it above his head. As he brought the blade down, he was stopped. He spun around as a huge, blinding light shone on him, Venom meekly raising his hand to try and block it out. He heard from behind the flash, " DROP YOUR WEAPON AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! ". Appearantly, the police had saw the collapse of the building and thought he was a bomber.

He was too weak from the battle to kill them all right now, but, if they got Millia, he wouldn't get the pleasure of killing her himself, so grabbed her body and jumped onto a nearby building and began to run. The police jumped into their cars and tried to chase him, but they eventually lost track of him.

Venom arrived at a large house in the forest, his so-called 'home'. He brought her inside the dimly lit building, the moon shining through the few windows it had. He laid her onto the floor as he reached into a cupboard near the door for a knife. He looked down at her and saw that she was beggining to regain consciousness. Millia tried to move, but every muscle ached from their fight. Venom dropped to his knees, exhausted, and grabbed her with one hand to keep her from moving. She looked up at the shimmering blade, she tried as hard as she could to squirm for his grip, but the fatigue got to her in the end...and maybe a few broken bones. Venom looked down at Millia, her clothes just as detroyed as his, covered in dirt and debris.

She looked up at him and said in a sheepish voice," Venom...he...loved you...more than he ever loved me..." Her voice trailed off as she began to slip back into her state of unconciousness, leaving Venom with something to think about. He dropped the dagger, as it hit floor it made a loud clang. He had nothing to say...he heard what he had wanted to hear for so long...but not from anyone he ever expected. He still hated her...but...he felt he owed her something now. "Dammit..." Venom said as he picked her up and set her on a couch. He hobbled slowly to the stairs, but he couldn't make it. He sat at the foot of the stairs, and thought to himself. " Damn you Millia..." as everything slowly faded into darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welllll...I hope you enjoyed it and...yeah, I swear the next one will be better. But anywho, reviews are very much appreciated...and...flames too.


	2. Chapter 2

okay, second chapter time! R&R and..yeah, flames are welcome.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Millia rolled onto her side and slowly opened her eyes. It was morning now. The sun began to spill into the house through the giant windows, the new day being greeted by the chirping of birds. It was so picturesque...but that wasn't what was on her mind, she wanted to know where in the hell she was. She looked around at the gigantic house, the large kitchen with marble floors, the walls all painted tan.

She quickly rose to her feet, only to fall back down onto the couch in pain. "You're still hurt from last-night.", A voice said from behind her. She turned around to see Venom leaning on the wall. He had large bandages on his chest, legs, and the one on his arm. "You're not going to be able to move much for at least a few days.", Venom said as he pushed himself off the wall, beggining to walk towards her.

"Where am I?" Millia asked calmly. Venom walked to a chair across from the couch Millia was on and took a seat. It was a large, black leather armchair. He looked at her through his long mop of hair and replied, "You're in my home." Millia raised her head and stared at him, "Why didn't you kill me..." Millia asked in a low voice, her eyes piercing through his barrier of hair. He leaned forward in his chair and moved his locks out of his face, his golden eyes fixed on hers. "I'm weak. I should have killed you."

Millia replied meekly, "It's because of what I said about Zato isn't it?" leaving the room in a brief moment of silence. Venom looked away, but he knew he couldn't lie, especially to her, she knew as much as he did. Venom simply let out a firm 'yes'. Millia stirred a bit in her seat, "I wasn't lying just to save my life. It was true.", she blurted out quickly.

Venom's eyes dropped to the floor. He asked in a calm, deep voice,"Then why did you say it?". Millia thought to herself at that moment, why DID she say it? Out of fear she could understand...and she WAS afraid to die, no matter how tough she acted, how strong she had seemed, deep inside she had always had a fear of dying. Even when the assassin's guild thought they threw out all fear of anything when they 'crafted' their students, not everyone accepted death so easily. But no, that may have been why she thought it, but it wasn't the reason she said it...but then...why? Millia crossed her arms and looked way. "I don't know...I don't know why I said it.", she replied angrily.

Venom rose from his chair and walked over to her. She leaned back a little in her chair as he approached. He looked down at her and said, "Whatever the reason...I wanted to thank you...", he said as he began to move towards the stairs. Millia couldn't believe what she was hearing, him, THANKING someone? The only person he had ever shown any slight sort of compassion for was Zato.

As Venom began to muster his way up the stairs, he stopped and turned to look at her. "Are you going to stay in those rags all day?" he said. Millia lifited herself from the couch and slowly walked over to the stairs. Venom waited in the middle of the staircase as he watched her struggle to get up the stairs. He walked down to her and helped her up. As he they made it to the top Venom pointed down a long hallway, "The bathroom is down that way, there's some bandages in the drawer. I left you a set of clothes on the chair".

As Millia slowly hobbled her way down the hall, she turned and looked at Venom, "Why are you doing this? You've never been even remotely caring for anyone other than your precious master." She said. Venom turned to her and looked at her with his piercing gold eyes and said quietly, "I feel like I owe you something...let's just leave it at that". He continued on his way down the hall to his room. Millia continued on into the bathroom, and as she shut the door, she began to think that maybe Venom wasn't as horrible a person as she once thought...maybe.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it. I must say that the next chapter shall be much longer! Hope you enjoyed it and stuff. Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

ok, I'm continuing this story, I kinda forgot I even started it, well, I hope you like.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Creeeeeech." The shower shut off, the bathroom was now filled with steam. Millia grabbed a towel from the hangar and wrapped herself in it, stepping out from behind the curtain. Now that she had gotten all the grime from the fight days earlier off of her, she dried off and grabbed the bandages from the cabinet, wrapping all the cuts and scrapes up. After she'd finished dressing her old wounds, she reached for the clothes that were sitting on the chair, it was a small shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. It was almost a perfect fit, "probably from an old girlfriend or something." Millia said to herself . Then she thought, "Pshh, yeah right, haha." she laughed as she began to put them on.

She opened up the door, the steam escaping to everywhich way in the corridor. She look down the very spacious hallways, the heavy redwood floors, with elaborate chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. It was like being in an old baroque manor house or something, she though to herself. "Took you long enough." A voice trailed through the corridor, Millia quickly shot her gllance towards the voice, it was Venom. She looked at him, his hair was pulled out of his face, and he looked like he just woke up. "Weren't you the one who offered the use of your stuff to me?" Millia asked in a her usual monotone voice. Venom began to walk towards her, "Well I suppose I did, but I didn't expect you stay in there for an hour." he chuckled a bit.

What was this, what was he trying to do? Why was he being, of all things, 'nice', it was so entirely not him. She knew him as the cold, merciless murderer who was driven by his fanatacism and obsession. The man who stood before her was...normal. He was a completely normal person right now, she didn't think it possible, neigh, imaginable. Was this the real him? Is this who Venom truly is, free of his sickeningly unnatural devotion? She played along, cautiously optimistic. "Maybe you should've considered the fact that we both nearly killed eachother." She laughed a little, he laughed back. "Well, regardless, you look better now. Would you like anything to eat?" He asked. Millia blinked, "Um...sure." She said confusedly. He clapped his hands, and out of nowhere it seemed, a tall, thin man with a moustache wearing a tuxedo came and walked towards Millia. "What would the Mistress like?" He said with a thick English accent, Millia just looked at him and said, "Whatever you recommend" falling back into her monotone responses. He simply nodded and just as he had appeared, he was gone without a trace.

Venom walked up to Millia, moving his hair out of his face, he looked at her and asked, "Are you sure you're fine?" She stared at him, he was serious. That look he had, it was sheer concern, she was actually seeing him convey some kind of emotion. Millia finally came to realize, this wasn't some sort of elaborate facade that he was trying to put up, he actually cared for her. She looked up at him, blushing a little, "Umh...yeah, I'm fine." She said. "That's good, I wanted to say that..." He paudes for a moment, "That I'm sorry." He said calmly. "I'm sorry for everything I've done. You...you didn't deserve any of this." He was opening up to her, the first person he shared anything personal with other than Zato, the only other person in the world he felt comfortable saying anything real to. This was as strange for him as it was to Millia, he himself didn't even know why he was doing this, he didn't know why he suddenly trusted her, why he suddenly cared for her. Why, just hours ago, he nearly killed her out of jealousy.

She looked up at him, eyes wide in amazement, he looked down at her, completely in shock. It was as if the whole world had been blacked out, and they were the only two creatures in the void. There was silence between them for what seemed like an eternity before the servant crept into the room, it seemed like he just appeared out of the blackness. "Sire, Madam, your meal has been prepared." He said, bowing slightly. It wa sjust the jerk they needed to pull them back into reality, Venom turned to his servant and said, "Thank you, that will be all." The Butler bowed again and set off on his merry way, diappearing into the hallowed halls of the mansion. Venom look down at Millia gesturing with his hands towards the stairs, " Well, after you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, thanks for reading, reviews are always welcomed, flames too :P


End file.
